


Between Tea Leaves and Eternity

by serosoul



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serosoul/pseuds/serosoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"love is as strong as death" - Song of Solomon 8:6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Tea Leaves and Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayabutt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ayabutt).



_"Oh, Lin darling come meet my grandson!"_

Honestly, Lin would rather not meet any more grandsons at the dead of the night, because they aren't actually visible to her but the ghost of any of the happily deceased grandfathers is. But in their cases deceased doesn't fit any equations that equals to them, life still a reality in their minds and the adamant denial of their own deaths probably the thing still keeping them here.

Lin sighs, tries hard to visualise cups and a steaming pot on her tray until ethereal projections materialize, looking like wisps of thin clouds as they shape themselves into what she intended. "Coming." She calls out, reluctant and a tad bit worried that she's going to be stuck listening to stories from times long past, _again_. She nearly drops the tray when she turns around, cascading purple hair and bright teal eyes greeting her along with an awkward and apologetic smile. The grandson is actually there, all lower lashes and incredibly tan skin.

He looks foreign and out of place, makes Lin confused and incredibly worried that someone outside of her family can actually see ghosts. But then she realises, and wishes she never had, when she notices how he looks a little washed out around on the edges and it isn't just because he looks all kinds of soft and comfortable and it's really dark inside the dimly lit tea house. He's a ghost and for a moment an annoying sense of disappointment grips her.


End file.
